onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kure S. Akira/History
History Early Life Kure S. Akira was born the son of Kure S. Ishimaru, a powerful pirate in the New World who has been active even before Roger's era, and a woman named Myogo. He is also the grandson of a Tenryuubito and a martial arts master. 800 years ago, his family ruled over the kingdom of Hoan. Since his family was one of the 20 Royal families who established the World Government, Akira was born a Tenryuubito. The family, however, didn't condone nor accept the actions and feelings of the other Tenryuubitos towards the common people and appeared different from the others, as they respected everyone and had no human or fishman slaves. Most of the Kure family bought the slaves and freed them, instead of using them, as a sign of peace and equality. They had even made friendly relations with the Ryugu Kingdom of the Fishman Island. At the age of 7, still living in the Hoan Kingdom during the rebellion, Akira was captured by Igawi forces, believed to be a rebel. For 3 years, he witnessed many of his own people be whipped, tortured, and even killed, evading those actions because of then Vice-Admiral Kong's kindness(due to the fact that he hypothesized of Akira's heritage towards the Kure Family). He finally escaped when human traders took him and brought him to the human auction house in Sabaody Archipelago, where his grandfather was buying slaves to free. This was one of the reasons that his father assisted the rebels in the kingdom. While living with his grandfather, Akira accidentally found and ate his devil fruit, the Suigin Suigin no Mi, after looking for a snack to eat. When he visited the Fishman Island with his grandfather, Akira befriended every fishman he saw, even the Royal Family. After hearing of the stories about how fishmen were captured and taken to be sold as slaves, Akira hoped to become a member of the organization who sought peace and justice, the Navy. Navy Service At the age of 18, he was recruited into the Navy, due in most part to the ties that his grandfather had. He made a name for himself by defeating many big named pirates and was given the rank of Captain at 25. From the age of 32 onward, Akira was promoted to a Commodore of Navy Headquarters, the most powerful member of CP9 (and eventually the Chief), and became a great friend of Sengoku and Garp. Akira continually visited the Fishman Island and even met the infant Shirahoshi. He also found another devil fruit, the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong, and hid it from the Navy. Due to his feats as a Vice Admiral while he was 58-years-old, then-Admiral Sengoku believed that Akira would be better off serving as an Admiral. Many debated on this idea and the decision came upon the hands of the Gorosei. They decided to give Akira a chance to prove that he was "Admiral material" by having him spar with the most powerful figures of the Navy: Fleet Admiral Kong, Admiral Sengoku, and Vice-Admiral Garp. On a personally made arena in front of Navy Headquarters, thousands of low-ranking soldiers, high-ranking officers, royal families, and even a few Tenryuubito took their seats and prepared to watch one of the greatest fights in history. After a 12 day-long battle, Akira stood atop the three powerhouses, barely breathing, with victory screams sounding throughout the audience. Those who watched the fight say that if it weren't for the Kure family's ability to live like a tree, Akira would of lost. During his Admiralship, Akira was able to match Whitebeard, Shiki and Roger. He even had a personal ship made, a golden junk, named The Gidra. He was even referred to as Admiral Ginba (Translated: Silver Horse). Akira's future looked bright. However, he soon realized that what he was fighting for was completely different from what he thought the Navy was fighting for. The Inevitable Betrayal During the 1st year of service as an Admiral, Akira accompanied Sengoku and Garp to Edd War where a showdown between Gol D. Roger and Shiki the Golden Lion was occurring. 2 years later, he assisted in the defeat of Shiki with Garp and Sengoku after the pirate invaded Marineford. He later heard of the orders given to Sengoku to send a buster call to Ohara. He didn't understand the point in it and was unable to call it off. That, along with seeing the abuse of authority by high-ranking officers, made Akira begin to question the Navy's sense of justice. After much time of thinking, Akira later began to secretly help Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionary Army in their attempts to oppose the World Government in his 4th year. He even met Riku Di Cielo a few times and assisted in the evacuation of the Gray Terminal outside of Goa Kingdom. He also defeated Donquixote Doflamingo in a battle because he insulted his father. In his 5th year, Akira slaughtered 130 of Arlong's men after the renegade fishman pirates attacked the island that his martial artist grandfather was living on, crippled the elderly man, and destroyed a good portion of the town. 30 fishmen, including Arlong, Hatchan, Kuroobi, and Chu were able to escape because Akira was called away to deal with other issues, preventing him from chasing Arlong and, evidentally, leading to Arlong's conquest of Cocoyashi Village. In his 6th year as Admiral, Akira witnessed the foolish act of Saint Mjosgard threatening to kill Otohime after visiting the Ryugu Kingdom. He then provided protection for Otohime during her trip to the surface. When he returned to the island with her, he was still on security detail and watched her assassination. Furious during the immediate gunfire, Akira hastily ordered his men to look for the shooter. Akira continually blamed himself for Otohime's death and became just as saddened as the royal family during her funeral. Finally, during his 10th year, his brother, who became a famous pirate under his father, was captured by Akainu, after he knocked out a Tenryuubito that was trying to force him to be his slave. Disregarding the pleas of Sengoku to not take action, Akira resigned from his title and raided Enies Lobby himself to free his brother. He escaped with him and went into hiding after Sengoku put a bounty of 535,000,000 on him. He then had his grandfather disown him from the Kure family to prevent any harm from going to the rest of his relatives, also stripping away all the powers and authority of a Tenryuubito that he had. Akira later found the Tenryuubito that his brother had punched and used his branding tools to brand the Celestial Dragon Hoof on the Tenryuubito's back saying, "Warn your fellow Tenryuubito that if any of you try to treat the Kure family poorly, then I'll brand you all and turn you into my slaves". After that incident, Akira secretly met with Dr. Vegapunk and convinced him to put him through a procedure to remove his devil fruit powers. The operation was a success and Akira left the fruit in the doctor's hands. A few months later, Akira ate his Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong and used its "Change" ability to disguise himself. Alabasta Saga After 10 years of hiding, Akira later joined Luffy and the other Straw Hats after they left Drum Island and briefly landed on Idainaba Isle, the island that he was hiding on. During that time, Akira was receiving odd jobs on the island and was tasked with finding and retrieving a kidnapped 18-year-old daughter of a store owner from a group of recently-well-equipped mountain bandits. With the help of the Straw Hats, Akira was able to track down and defeat the mountain bandits that kidnapped the girl. While still in the hideout, questioning the remaining bandits about where they obtained their new gear and base of operations, the group was attacked by the Baroque Works Special Forces Agents Mr. 1/2 (pronounced Half) and Ms. Obon (Mr. 1/2's partner). It was revealed that they hired the bandits to lead Akira (who had rudely rejected their request to join Baroque Works) into a trap and supplied them with the necessary materials to get the job done. They also said that they didn't calculate the Straw Hats assisting him, leading to their "termination of the contract with the bandits" aka murdering the remaining bandits. As they began to fight, the group realized that Mr. 1/2 had been copying Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji's attack styles, which he later revealed to be the ability of the Anki Anki no Mi (暗記暗記の実 Memorization Memorization Fruit, better known as the Learn Learn Fruit). After Akira and the Straw Hats were able to defeat the duo, they attempted an escape, which ended in Ms. Obon being left alone. She attempted to hold the kidnapped girl hostage and escape, but Akira went into a rage and created clones out of his own hair to attack her. He then proceeded to show off the rest of his martial arts and skills while pumbling Ms. Obon himself. He finally stopped when she crashed through the wall and fell from the second floor to the dirt, bloody and unconscious. After they returned the girl to her family, Luffy asked Akira to join his crew. Although he was reluctant to become a criminal again, Akira knew that Luffy wouldn't give up and so he joined them. When they arrived to Alabasta, Akira followed the crew in a stoic state and wasn't really interested during any situation, only acting when appropriate. On their way to the capital, the group came across a great pillar in the middle of the desert. Vivi revealed that it used to hold a water collection bowl, but the bowl broke years ago and the pillar remained due to its weight. Akira became interested in the pillar and, using his powers, shrunk it down to the size of a regular staff, breaking the rusty shell and revealing the red and gold colors. The group was amazed and Akira began to play with it. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Riku wanted to try it out, but, as they each had a chance to hold it, none of them could keep it up and tried to lift it from the ground. They realized that the weight didn't change with the size and Akira decided to keep it for himself, with Vivi's approval. He then shrunk it to the size of a needle, placed it in his ear, and followed the others to the capital, with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper amazed at Akira's former feat. In Alubarna, Akira followed Zoro and Nami and confronted Mr. 1 and Ms. Doublefinger. While he was content on fighting them both at once, Mr. 1/2 appeared on a roof and challenged Akira to a one-on-one duel to make up for his and Ms. Obon's crushing defeat on Idainaba Isle. The two then proceeded to fight, which led them atop the roofs of the city. During the hard fought battle, Akira used his newly acquired staff and his Somersault Nimbus to knock Mr. 1/2 off of the roofs. He landed on a stone fountain, broke it to pieces, and ended up unconscious. Sky Island Saga On Jaya, Akira showed Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin his skills in cleaning the ship, which they became impressed by. Later, he accompanied Luffy to confront Bellamy about stealing Cricket's gold, commenting on how foolish pirates have gotten. On Skypiea, Akira traveled through the Ordeal of Geysers, which had a 1.5% chance of survival, and fought against the fifth priest Zambara, a knight-type priest under Enel. While the cloud bursts from the ground caused some confusion, Akira accurately predicted their locations and soundly defeated him by pretending to be a geyser using his change ability. When the crew landed in the G-8 base, Akira had slept through the entire adventure in the bottom deck (in the form of a golden cup in the pile of treasure), was unknowingly taken inside the base, and finally awoke when they escaped. Water 7 Saga - Thriller Bark Saga When the gang ended up on Long Ring Long Land, Akira was investigating the strange scenery with Riku and decided to watch the davy back fight between them and the Foxy Pirates. After the Straw Hats found Aokiji on the next island, Akira waited as the others tried to fight him and finally intervened when he froze Robin, ordering the Admiral to leave. During the Water 7 arc, Akira participated in the raid of the Franky House and smashed the family's armor to shreds with his clones. On Enies Lobby, he stood with the rest of the Straw Hats and told his life story when Robin spoke about the Incident at Ohara, blaming himself for the misfortune of many of the crew members. He later faced off against his former protege, Aborus Samuel, and won, later developing his basic True Monkey King technique to stop a rampaging Chopper. When Usopp wanted to the join the crew again, Akira sided with Zoro on the matter and threatened to bite off any hand that tried to reach for the door. On Thriller Bark, when he and Riku were separated from the rest of the crew, they dealt major damage to the zombies and assisted in the takedown of Oars. He also dealt with Garyilla, a big muscled albino and one of Moria's Mysterious Six who couldn't speak with pronouns. Although Garyilla wasn't really affected by Akira's attacks, Akira was able to break the tie that Moria had on his shadow and used the zombie that had it to defeat him using Nanatsumi. When Kuma arrived, Akira joined Riku and Zoro in fighting him off, witnessing Riku's Haoshoku haki firsthand. Sabaody Archipelago Arc When the crew reached the Red Line, Akira commented on how it brought back bad memories about the life he lived as a kid. He later helped free Hatchan from the Flying Fish Riders and was later recognized by Hatchan from when he tried to massacre the Arlong Pirates. He apologized for what he and Arlong did and Akira forgave him quickly. When the group docked at Sabaody Archipelago, Akira reminisced about the time he spent there as a boy and clarified the fact that Sabaody bubbles would pop when floating outside the sphere of the mangrove's influence. He then accompanied Nami and Robin to the shopping center and shared with them the ways of slave trading and how merfolk and fishmen were treated poorly and objectively on the surface.When the group heard that Keimi was kidnapped by slave traders, Akira arrived to the auction house first with Chopper and assisted Nami in the slave buying process by giving her advice on how to win Keimi back, worrying about Saints Roswald, Berdum and Shalulia buying them out. While Nami was confident that they would win, Akira expressed his doubt after Saint Charloss walked in. During the ensuing chaos after Luffy punched Charloss, Akira fought some of the guards. During the scuffle, he saw Riku about to be attacked from behind by Saint Berdum and ran in to catch the sword. He caught it right before it hit and everyone watched in horror and surprise as they saw the feat. During this time, Berdum incompetently questioned why Akira got in the way of him killing the man that he hates, prompting Akira to give a speech; "Hate is a very strong word. The only people on our crew who can actually use it are the swordsman and the chef. Me and Riku, we may have some disagreements, get into little scrapes, call each other names, and occasionally steal from each other ''(at which point Riku comically asked about Akira's stealing as Akira continues his speech), but I'd never go as far as to HATE him. He is my friend... so much so, that I would even call him my little brother. And let me tell you something: all of my crew mates are my family. And anyone who hurts my family is considered my enemy. And I will strike down upon the with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my family. AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME IS KURE WHEN I LAY MY GREAT VENGEANCE UPON THE"! Right when he finished his speech, Akira went into a semi-True Monkey King form and pounded Berdum to the ground. After saving Keimi and Hatchan from the auction house, Akira came in to assist Luffy, Kid and Law in defeating the Navy forces, later learning that he was named as a Hypernova (no correlation with this site's Thirteen Hypernova), which was considered to be a superior force over the Supernovas, due to his bounty of 490,000,000. Later, he and Riku fought, what they thought, was Kuma, which ended up being a Pacifista. With the combined might of the Straw Hat pirates, the Pacifista short circuited and was defeated. Later, as Akira assisted Rayleigh in holding off Kizaru, the others were already sent away by the real Kuma. Akira then sent Rayleigh away, so that he could deal with Kizaru himself. After Rayleigh left, a Navy soldier appeared with a den den mushi that was connected right to Sengoku. He threatened to find and kill the other Straw Hats if he didn't help the Navy in defeating Whitebeard. Akira agreed on the condition that if he saw one of the Straw Hats there, he would leave his service and join that crew member. Believing that none of them would be able to show up, Sengoku agreed to his term and had the soldier escort Akira and Kizaru to a Navy ship, bound for Marineford. Summit War Arc During the Marineford War, Akira participated as a Marine Admiral once again, bringing joy to the Navy force as they believed that the great admiral had returned to help them against the strongest man in the world. Tsuru had even coined him the new title "''Admiral Chaba ''" (Admiral Brown Horse), since Garp had accidentally mixed his suit and coat with his brown shorts and they were dyed brown. In the beginning of the war, when Marco first attempted to fly towards Ace, Akira appeared using geppou and used his Staff to knock Marco right back to the Moby Dick, shocking the ground troops of Whitebeard. When Little Oars Jr. broke through the Giant Vice Admirals and faced the Shichibukai, Akira assisted them in taking him out, punching him with a Fist of 1,000 Kings that pushed Oars back a few yards, amazing all of the low-ranking soldiers of both sides. After seeing Luffy, Akira was scolded by an enraged Riku for joining the Navy again. Deciding that his deal with Sengoku was over, Akira said his goodbyes to the Fleet Admiral, left the Navy's side and met up with Luffy on the Moby Dick, protecting Whitebeard from Crocodile's surprise attack. He advanced with Luffy towards Ace and held off the Admirals on a few occasions. After Ace's death and Whitebeard's confrontation with Akainu, Akira helped Luffy, Jinbe, and Riku escape from Marineford and get to Trafalgar Law's submarine. On Amazon Lily, he waited with Jinbe and the Heart pirates as Luffy was recovering and later went with Jinbe to find Luffy in the woods. Akira then accompanied Luffy, Riku, Jinbe, Rayleigh, and Kuro back to Marineford to give the other Straw Hats the message to meet at Sabaody Archipelago in 2 years. During the 2 year timeskip, Akira enhanced all of his skills under the Kuja Pirates on Amazon Lily, as he trained to avoid them and the other women islanders by running around the Maiden Island to stay alive. He became strong enough to change his clones' forms, change the shape of his Somersault Nimbus, and created a new form to utilize. He even gained the affections of the queen of Yaju Island, Helios Circe. They later got married due to a trick by the latter. Although he was with Hancock for the return to Sabaody, Akira had left earlier than Luffy to see if all of the preparations were made. Fishman Island Saga On Sabaody Archipelago, Akira, along with Riku, defeated one of three Pacifistas (PX-6) that attacked Luffy when he went to the fake Straw Hat's gathering. While fighting the Kraken, Akira showed off one of his newest abilities by turning his staff's flexibility into that of a snake. He then increased that snake-like end's size to be as big as the tentacle of the beast and hit it back. On Fishman Island, Akira faced and defeated one of Hordy's commanders, Charybdis, a mako shark and commander of the Rapid Fish Squad. Although he was fast, Akira was able to defeat him by using his "Cloud Man Karate", his own form of Fishman Karate utilizing his Somersault Nimbus, and knocked out Charybdis with a single punch, stopping him dead in his tracks. After the entire squabble, when Hordy Jones and the New Fishman Pirate commanders were found old and wrinkled, Akira revealed that his family created the energy steroid after wanting to increase their aging rate so that they could look like their normal age. In the end, after consuming a large amount of pills, the experiment was a success and the strengthening of the body to the current age's peak became a side-effect. Believing that the pill would be used for evil, the Kure family gave the pills to the Neptune family for protection. On Punk Hazard, Akira furiously took down another Navy officer that worked for Doflamingo, Rear Admiral Baxter Charm, one of the last sorcerers in the world. Akira was able to over-power Baxter with help from Riku, who was itching for a fight, and defeated him in the blink of an eye. Pre-Dressrosa & Dressrosa Arc During the crew's voyage to Dressrosa, after Nami told Kin'emon that Momonosuke was taking a bath with Robin, a furious Sanji, an enraged Brook, an angry Kin'emon, and, what appeared to be in Akira's eyes, a flaming Riku ran towards the bathroom and scolded Momonosuke, with Riku, who was the most furious, threatening to burn out his eyes(this proven to be Riku's anger towards the other perverts, not to Momonosuke). Akira and Nami then hit them all on the head and, after Nami said that Momonosuke would sleep with her and Robin, Akira took the 4 angry men, tied Zoro's weights on their legs, and threw them into the sea to teach them a lesson about a gentleman's code of conduct, with Brook, Riku, and Kin'emon almost dying. Due to his misconception about Riku, Akira was punched in the face and thrown into the sea by Riku for payback. On Dressrosa, Akira participated in the Corrida Colosseum fight with Luffy and Riku. As he was placed in Block B, he was the only challenger to hypothesize Bartolomeo's devil fruit power before he announced it and hid behind him during Elizabello's King Punch, pretending to be unconscious. He later left the Colosseum and went to Green Bit, getting there just before Fujitora sent the meteor down. Akira faced-off against Doflamingo and Fujitora with Law, but was forced to fight the blind admiral and escaped. He later joined up with Usopp and Robin and began operation SOP. He caused a distraction by leading Perdico, the executive guarding the door, to Sugar's room away from his post. During the Birdcage, Akira, along with Riku, was given 4 Stars by Doflamingo, surpassing Luffy, Law, King Riku, and Sabo's bounty price in the game. He left Usopp and Robin's group to rendezvous with Luffy and the others. As Akira, Luffy, Law, Zoro, and Riku were being greeted by the colosseum fighters that were thankful to Usopp for saving them, Akira became irritated from everyone wanting to take Doflamingo's head, saying that none of them, besides Luffy, was strong enough to do so. As the Team went to face Pica and broke Pica's stone arm, Akira went with Luffy, Law, Zoro, and Riku up Pica's other arm. He later insisted that Zoro and Riku faced off against Pica and went with Luffy and Law towards Doflamingo. He later separated himself from Luffy & Law to hold off the officers of the Doflamingo family and met up with them, along with Cavendish of the White Horse and Kyros. He later came face-to-face with Diamante and the secret top executive, Real (''Ray-al), head of the secret Real Army, along with Kyros, Rebecca, and Robin. He ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Python and was attempting to use his staff to hypnotize Akira into submitting to the Donquixote family while trying to attack Rebecca. Akira didn't fall for his trick and used his new technique, Victorious Fighting Monkey King, to incapacitate Real and break his staff. During the Straw Hat's escape from Kyros' house, Akira revealed that he had made a bet with Fujitora that he was to roll a die everyday on Dressrosa. If it landed on anything but a one, he could go after the Straw Hats, but, if it landed on nothing but a one, he would roll it again on the following day. When the Navy finally reacted and began their pursuit, Akira commented that their luck was pretty incredible. Once they all boarded the Yonta Maria and the colosseum fighters wished to swear their loyalty to the Straw Hats, Akira showed a grin as if he knew that would happen. He advised Luffy to accept them and convinced him to let them be free under his flag. Zou Arc After reaching Zou and climbing Zunisha's leg, Akira showed confusion in Robin's fascination with the ugly dragon. When they arrived to the destroyed gate, Akira began hypothesizing that a great force came through not too long ago. After they were greeted by the Minks and were led to Nami and Chopper, Akira attempted to ask them about Sanji, Brook, and Caesar, to which others interfered. Akira listened intently to the story of the Curly Hat Group's arrival and was quite astonished to hear that Sanji was actually a member of the Vinsmoke Family. He went in depth following Brook's explaination and discussed how the Vinsmokes have some influence not only in the underworld, but the World Government and the Tenryuubito, going as far to say that they have connections throughout every corner of the world. Once everyone met up with Kin'emon and Kanjuro, Akira admitted to being skeptical about Momonosuke being Kin'emon's son, as he knew about the Kouzuki clan of Wano and that Momonosuke seemed to share similarities with Lord Oden. Once they were guided to Raizo in the Whale Tree, Akira became amazed at the Poneglyph with the Kouzuki Clan mon. He even mentioned how rare it was to see a labeled work of Lord Oden. Akira's "Fall of the Yonko" Plan After the death of Luffy and the disbandment of the Straw Hat Pirates, Akira formed his own pirate crew, the Great Dragon Pirates. He then accepted a challenge from Riku Di Cielo and his crew of the Demon-Eye Pirates to a fight between him and his crew, which ended in a tie. After the fight, Akira, together with Riku, planned the Fall of the Yonko. Akira defeated the already weakened Big Mom and Riku took out the SMILE-less Kaido. As one Yonko fell after the other, the 2 captains beat Blackbeard to a pulp, and, after a hard fought battle, the last of the Yonko, Red Haired Shanks, conceited defeat to the combined might of the Primal Stallion and the Demon. Akira later formed the 5 Gods of the New World to replace the Emperors and to keep order between the 3 powers of the world. Marco the Phoenix and the remaining Whitebeard pirates also joined Akira after hearing of his feats. Resetting the Order After training for 2 long years and gaining new-found abilities, Akira met with Riku Di Cielo to plan an attack on Mariejois. During their meeting, they were attacked by an army of Marines led by Admiral Raiken Montizuma and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. During the battle, Raiken defected from the Marines and fought Sakazuki in a life-threatening battle, which ended in a tie. Sakazuki ordered an immediate retreat while Raiken was taken by his crew, who treated his injuries. After he was healed, the Demon-Eye Pirates, the Great Dragon Pirates and the Heatwave Pirates attacked Mariejois and burnt it to the ground. The 3 captains then arrived, along with Kuzan, Circe, and Robin, to challenge the Gorosei. They successfully defeated them and, temporarily, shutdown the World Government. Akira participated in the strike on Marineford with Riku, Raiken and ex-admiral Kuzan. He successfully defeated one of the new admirals, Fujitora, stating, "Admirals these days sure are losing their touch." When they finally ran into Sakazuki, Akira's hairs were standing on edge, for his rage and excitement couldn't be contained. After a hard fought battle, the 4 powerful men rose victorious and made one of their spectacular and unthinkable marks on history. Akira later instated Coby as the new Fleet Admiral of the newly reformed Navy to keep order in the Marines. Believing that their was nothing left for CP9, he later talked his old colleagues and enemies, Jabra, Kaku, and a reluctant Rob Lucci, into joining his crew. Stomping out the Sparks Akira later decided to defeat the last remaining sparks that threatened to overthrow the Goshin, the Worst Generation. Law being an exception, since he joined Riku, the rest of the Worst Generation would stop at nothing to create havoc amongst the New World and oppose the Goshin, just as they did the Yonko. One by one, Akira led the Great Dragon Pirates on multiple attacks against each Worst Generation pirate, starting from weakest to strongest, recruiting each crew along the way. Although the alliance between Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo, and Basil Hawkins was a tough fight, Akira successfully defeated the Worst Generation, sending Kid, Apoo, and Bege, the only Worst Generation pirates who refused to join him, to Impel Down. Collecting the Ashes After Riku annihilated the Shichibukai, Akira recruited Boa Hancock and the Kuja pirates, in exchange for protection of the Maiden Island, which he provided, and the remainder of the Donquixote Family(including all of the members of the Pica, Diamante, Real, and Trebol Armies). Being reminded of the Shichibukai, Akira then set his sight on 2 powerful men & their allies who used to be his enemies and could potentially be a problem, Sir Crocodile & Gekko Moria. Believing that they would come in handy, he tracked down their whereabouts and requested that they join his crew. After they rejected his request, Akira made a bet that if they could beat him, then they would be given control of the Great Dragon Pirates. If they lost, they would join him. Both feeling cocky and stronger than back in the day, they accepted the challenge and lost, joining the Great Dragon Pirates as division commanders. With all this power in his hands, Akira now became one of the most feared, deadliest, and strongest men in the world, having a bounty of over 800,000,000. At a meeting with the Demon-Eye Pirates, Riku gave the Whitebeard pirates the devil fruits of Whitebeard and Thatch. Knowing of the sentimental value of the fruits, as well as the threat Riku made to him, and the danger that they would cause if fallen into the wrong hands, Akira locked the fruits away so no person could obtain them. Trivia * Akira's submission to Sengoku and his battles with Marco and Oars is based off of Guan Yu's (Akira) submission to Cao Cao (Sengoku) and his slaying (victory) of the generals Yan Liang (Marco) and Wen Chou (Oars). * Ms. Obon is named after the Japanes Festival of the Dead (commonly known as'' Obon). Because of this (and the fact that Mr. 1/2 wears a skull mask), their theme is death. * Akira's speech about protecting his friends uses lines from the TV Show ''Arrested Development ''& the Quentin Tarantino movie ''Pulp Fiction ''(or the bible, depending).'' * When asked about how he thinks of the others in his "family", Akira defines the crew as such: Luffy is the dim-witted son, Zoro is the drunk and dumb uncle, Sanji is the perverted uncle, Nami is the greedy niece, Usopp is the cowardly nephew, Chopper is the adorable and gullible grandson, Robin is the intelligent sister, Franky is the creepy uncle, and Brook is the bad-joke-telling uncle. * "Real" is the Spanish word for Royal, which represents the 5th card suit. Category:Kure S. Akira